official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon County, Georgia
Gordon County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 55,186. Major roads Interstate 75 US Route 41 US Route 411 Georgia State Route 3 Georgia State Route 53 Georgia State Route 53 Spur Georgia State Route 61 Georgia State Route 136 Georgia State Route 136 Connector Georgia State Route 156 Georgia State Route 225 Georgia State Route 373 Geography Adjacent counties Pickens County (east) Murray County and Whitfield County (north) Gilmer County (northeast) Walker County (northwest) Bartow County (south) Cherokee County (southeast) Floyd County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 79.03% White (43,613) 14.89% Hispanic or Latino (8,217) 3.77% Black or African American (2,080) 2.31% Other (1,276) 16.6% (9,160) of Gordon County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Gordon County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 15 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.27 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Calhoun - 15,650 Fairmount - 720 Plainville - 313 Ranger - 131 Towns Resaca - 544 Unincorporated communities Angelville Audubon Blackwood Cash Colima Crane Eater Damascus Decora Farmville Fidelle Hill City Lewis Corner Lily Pond McDaniels New Town Nickelsville Oakman Oostanaula Petersburg Red Bud Reeves Ryo Sonoraville Soapstick Sugar Valley Climate Fun facts * In addition to service industries, the economy of Gordon County is rooted in manufacturing and both heavy and light industry. Mohawk Industries, a leading manufacturer of flooring, is headquartered in the county. In addition, Shaw Industries, Beaulieu International Group, LG Chem, and Kobelco Construction Machinery America - a division of Kobe Steel - have significant presences in the county. * Politically, Gordon County is overwhelmingly Republican in most elections. * Gordon County was the home of the Georgia Yellow Hammers, an old-time music group from the 1920s. The Yellow Hammers, chiefly composed of Bill Chitwood, Clyde Evans, Bud Landress, Charles Ernest Moody, and Phil Reeve were one of the most important bands during the heyday of old-time music. They have left their mark on the community. The Calhoun High School (Calhoun, Georgia) Yellow Jackets football team play in Phil Reeve Stadium. Mr. Moody was the author of songs which are today Southern Gospel standards including "Drifting Too Far From the Shore" which has been covered and recorded by such artists as Jerry Garcia, Emmylou Harris, Phil Lesh, Hank Williams and many others. * Two fatal rail accidents took place in Gordon County in the late 20th century. The first one was in 1981 when Southern Railway train #160 collided with a log truck near the community of Oostanaula. The engineer and the driver of the log truck were fatally injured. In 1990, Train #188 ran a stop signal at the north end of the siding at Davis, Georgia and collided with Train #G38 on the same line. The engineer and conductor on #G38 and the conductor on #188 died in this collision. A monument stands at the site of the collision near the Georgia Highway 136 crossing. * Ranger used to be a speed trap. * Resaca is home to the Resaca Confederate Cemetery (Battle of Resaca) and a monastery. * Part of the Johns Mountain WMA is in the western part of the county. * Sonoraville is the location of the North Georgia Pokemon Nursery. Category:Georgia Counties